Dejagore
Dejagore (also called Jaicur and Stormgard) is a major, fortified city in the southern continent, located south of both Taglios and the surging Main river. It first appeared in the Annals at the end of Shadow Games, during the Battle of Dejagore. And, as the site of the notorious Siege of Dejagore, it was a central location in both Dreams of Steel and the flashbacks of Bleak Seasons. It was also the birthplace of the Black Company Captain Sleepy. It was primarily a Gunni city but also featured a noteworthy neighborhood of newly-arrived Nyueng Bao De Duang pilgrims. When the Black Company first arrived in Taglios, Dejagore was not only already a part of the Shadowlands, but the headquarters of one of the four Shadowmasters. The city's master was the mysterious Shadowmaster called "Stormshadow"... who would be exposed to be Stormbringer (one of the fugitive Ten Who Were Taken from the distant northern continent). Before Shadow Games Years before Shadow Games, the conqueror called Stormshadow razed the original city of Jaicur. She then forced slave labor to undertake a massive rebuilding of the city, which she made her headquarters: She raised an earthen mound above the new floodplain some forty feet; rebuilt the city atop that site; raised walls at its pinnacle another forty feet above the hill itself; and, christened it Stormgard. The result was a tremendously impressive fortified city. Despite the two alternative names, no one from Taglios would use anything other than "Dejagore" as the name for this city. ''Shadow Games'' : Main article: Battle of Dejagore After the Black Company defeated a major Shadowmaster army at the Battle of Ghoja Ford, they continued southward to Dejagore ("Stormgard"). There, they encountered its impressive walls – behind which Stormshadow remained hidden – as well as an unexpected and sizable military camp commanded by Shadowspinner. The Company and their Taglian armies captured the city that same night, but would be defeated in battle outside the walls the following day. This was the 2-day Battle of Dejagore which took place at the end of Shadow Games. ''Dreams of Steel'' and Bleak Seasons : Main article: Siege of Dejagore The Siege of Dejagore was then maintained by the Shadowmaster called Shadowspinner. Mogaba, while still a loyal commander of the Black Company, along with his Nar, formed a faction which was in general opposition to Old Crew of the Black Company and their allies the Nyueng Bao, who were also trapped in the city. Mogaba assaulted the Shadowmaster armies so aggressively that they were forced to reroute nearby canals and form a lake around Dejagore and eventually flooding the city. Those inside of Dejagore suffered miserably due to disease and starvation, while the feud between factions increased. During this time, future Company Annalist and later Captain, Sleepy, was rescued from rapists in her family like Rafi by the Company sergeant Big Bucket. She began her membership with the Black Company shortly afterward, disguised as a young man. The Old Crew of the Black Company populated a secret warren of tunnels under their section of Dejagore to access the old city below, on top of the which the new city had been built. Under the direction of their reluctant leader Murgen, they maintained portions of it to hide within. Dejagore remained under siege after Lady killed Shadowspinner and took command of the Shadowmaster's bedraggled army. She did this to support her claim as Captain of the Black Company and to prevent Mogaba from escaping and pressing his claim. The siege was eventually ended once Croaker resumed the Captaincy. Dejagore was slowly restored to its previous state and repopulated. ''Soldiers Live'' Sometime after the events of She Is the Darkness, Dejagore became part of Soulcatcher's Taglian Protectorate, a wide-ranging empire. Sleepy and her Black Company army recaptured it during Soldiers Live using key intelligence from a local shopkeeper, Sugriva Singh, the older brother of Aridatha Singh. The operation went so smoothly that the only injury sustained by the Company was a single broken arm. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Cities of the Shadowlands